Just go back
by Super ginger5
Summary: Luna is a normal teenager who somehow gets mistaken for a girl from a vampires past. Bad summery I know bear with me plz read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Preference

The late 18-hundreds

I knew there was something wrong. The minute he told me to go for a walk I should have known. He never wants me to leave, much less when it's sunny and even if he lets me go, he sends someone with me. I should have stayed but I wanted to go outside, feel the sun on my skin, breath in the fresh air. I wanted to feel human a way I haven't felt in so long. Just the opportunity was to tempting. I could see it now his large Victorian house -our house- I crossed the rest of the field and headed for the back door of the kitchen.

The door was open I had to slow if I didn't want to run face first into the wall. I crept in and looked around. Empty. I saw piles of sand on the floor and knew what it meant. I ran out the room looking for someone, anyone. Finding nothing but sand except in Katie's room, it was the only clean one. I walked out the room. I was exhausted but I couldn't stop there was only a few more rooms to check. Three of them were the ones I was scared to check for fear of what I might find. Then thought of Alice came to mind and I rushed to the staircase for the third floor.

I was too late. I knew it but I had to go, I had to see it for myself. I ran through the twisting corridors of the giant castle like house. The stone walls and floor were covered in vines, causing me to stumble and trip. This was the oldest part of the building it was rarely used until recently. One last turn and I could see the door. It seemed much farther away then it usually was. I pulled out my key, I knew it was unlocked but I used it anyway. A tug at the door.

The sudden bright lights from the nursery stung my eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this bright. The dark purple curtains had been ripped from their spot at the window. There was a group of men in blue suits with swords staring at me but I ignored them and ran straight to the crib, it was covered with a cloth..

I pulled away the cloth and found what I knew I would find. Sand. Everywhere was filled with sand. The kitchen, the bedrooms , even the indoor garden. Everyone was gone. I fell to my knees. A sob bubbled up from my chest. I buried my head in my hands.

"Amelia!" Jonathan appeared out of the throng of men that were beginning to surround me. He came down beside me. "Amelia," He said, more softly. "it's ok I'm here now."

"What did you do!" I yelled, dropping my hands to look at him.

He looked hurt, like I had upset him somehow. Like he had a reason to be upset. Why should he be, he didn't lose everything. He did this. He took everything away from me.

"He changed all of them. Everyone but you…" He paused "Why didn't he change you?"

I turned away from him. "He wanted me as I was. He wanted me to want to be there." A thought just occurred to me. "Where is he? What did you do to him?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer. I just got up again and shot out the room. Or at least I tried. Several arms caught me before I could make it near the door. I thrashed and pulled at them I even screamed at them to let me go, but they held on.

"Maybe we should kill her too," A voice said. "put her out of her misery."

I jerked out the grasp of the hands holding me and turned to glare at Matthew's smirking face. Suddenly Jonathan went up to him and punched him. "Shut up." He roared. He turned back to me. "Amelia you need to tell me where the rest of them went."

My head snapped up. "The rest of them? They got away?" I asked. They were alive, they aren't all gone. I felt a tear prickle down the side of my face.

Jonathan came up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "It's okay we'll find them."

I stiffened. No I didn't want him to find them. I wanted them to be safe and far away from here.

"The sun is setting we need to leave soon." Someone said.

Jonathan nodded. "Let's leave, we did what we came here to do." Then he looked at me his green eyes filled with a protectiveness I see every time I we were together. "I'll take you home with me." As everyone was filing out he bent his head to mine and our lips touched. It sent shivers through me. "I won't let him take you away from me again. I'll protect you, I promise." Then he crushed his lips to mine.

Was it strange that I still loved him? That I couldn't hate him. Even after all this I couldn't and I still wanted to be with him.

I pulled away as another tear escaped my eye. Jonathan reached to wipe it away but I shook my head. He went to pull me in for another hug but I backed away. Hurt passed across his face for the second time today.

"Where is he, Jonathan?" I asked. I looked around but everyone had left.

His face scrunched up confused but when realization hit he was angry. "Why does it matter? I'm here now." He started walking forward so I started walking back until I hit a wall. "He has you under his spell. Don't worry we can fix it." He wrapped in his arms again. "I'm sorry Amelia. I just want you to be safe." He pause and took a deep breath. "I love you."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice roared from the door.

There he was. He was dressed in all white crouching in the doorway. His dark hair hung over his even darker eyes, telling me was furious, dangerous.

_Dante_

* * *

**Okay so this is my first story so i'd really like your opinions. Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present day**_

I was walking down the halls of Dawn Crest high. I had been sent to the detention room again. It's not my fault that the Spanish teacher can't speak the language properly. All I did was correct him and then I get yelled at and sent here. I stopped in front if the door. I really didn't want to go in there, I could skip it but then I'd get a call home and my parents would just get mad so I sucked it up and pushed open the door. As soon as I got in all eyes turned to me which was one of the most annoying things about walking into rooms with people, I prefer my solitude. I took my usual seat in the back corner of the room and pulled out my class work. I was there about ten minutes before I heard the door open again, then the chair next to me squeaked.

"So what are you in for?"

I didn't want to turn because that would mean I was actually acknowledging his presence, but if I didn't he would bug me till I decide to kill him or at least attempt to, his being the captain of the football team left me at sort of a disadvantage.

I sigh and turned. "What do you want, Erik?" I asked, staring into his deep green eyes that always turned my insides to mush. It wasn't him just the eyes they were a perfect and magnificent forest green, and being outdoorsy as I am made them absolutely lovely.

"I'll bet it was Mr. Pig Latin again." His frame shook with laughter. Short black locks bounced in front of his eyes.

I was considering answering him when the door opened again and a tall strawberry blond walked in. She looked like kind of girl that thinks she's better and prettier then every other girl in the room. Her eyes scanned the room when she spotted Erik a huge smile lit up her face.

When I looked back at Erik he was smiling at her and I instantly disliked her. She strolled over to us and moved Erik's hands so she could sit in his lap. Then they launched in a conversation about some party they went to. Now I hated her. Who does she think she is? If she thinks that she can just walk over and interrupted a conversation I was about to end with something witty, she has another thing coming. But how would I justify slapping her silly.

_Who cares, you are in the detention room anyways. _My inner voice tried to convince me._I do! __Stupid pride_. I sighed and pulled out my I-pod. It was so loud I couldn't hear myself think which is just how I wanted it. I sat there until the detention supervisor pointed at me telling me I could leave. Just in time too Erik and strawberry had just started playing tongue hockey.

Spanish was my last class so left school instead of going back. Outside I took a deep breath. Willows Creek had the cleanest air, greenest trees, bluest sky of all the places I've been –though that might just be because it's home- and that's almost everywhere during the summer mother loved to drag me around world. I didn't mind I loved exploring, seeing new places, new people, my favorite part was learning new languages.

Amy drove me to school so I had to walk I didn't mind. So I set off. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot and it was quiet. I preferred walking. Taking a car meant being on the crowded street filled with roaring engines and talking people. To get home I had to go through the park always empty in the afternoon, it's more of a midnight park couples go there and watched the stars or whatever. Don't get me wrong I'm sure love is great and everything but we really don't need it to survive or anything, it's just an excuse people use so they don't have to live their lives alone. Not because they actually feel something. Yes, I'm a cynic when it comes to love.

Half way through the park I saw a little girl with dark hair sitting in the middle of the path crying. She looked about five. I stopped before I got to close. Usually I would have run up to her and tried to figure out what's wrong that's how mother raised me. To help old ladies cross streets, carry people's groceries, feed stray animals and give money to the homeless. I would do things that made girl scouts seem useless but in this particular situation I felt like I should back away slowly then run and don't look back. Good thing my brain is stronger than my body because before I knew it I was kneeling next to the girl. "Are you okay?" I asked

"I lost my mommy." Then she broke out into loud heart retching sobs and threw her arms around me. How could I even consider leaving her here alone? Then the crying suddenly stopped and she looked up at me and I knew I made a terrible mistake because her eyes were red completely no whites. My head started spinning. I saw the girls lips move then everything went black.

**There, how do you like, eh? I know it kind of boring right now but I promise it will get better. I wanted to give a little information on Luna and introduce a few important characters. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash woke me up and waking up hurt, I was sore everywhere. My head was the worst it felt like someone took a mallet and beat it in. I keep my eyes closed until the pain subsided. Once it did, I tried to get a feel of my surrounds without opening my eyes because I knew I wasn't in the park anymore. Yeah, I watch C.S.I and criminal minds I know what not to do. I was cold and I was on a bed it was hard though. There was a moldy smell, somewhere I could hear water dripping and a low unidentifiable hum but that was it no shuffling or breathing. I slowly I opened my eyes, and then sat up to quickly, I made my head spin. I was in a cell, a jail cell. The walls and floor were cement, a dirty toilet sat next to an even dirtier sink, over that was a mirror. Next to the bed was a little bedside table with a flimsy oil lamp. The only light source in the room and it barely enough to light the cell. No windows and the only way out was through the bared door. How did I end up in here? I must have fainted after … after what? I remember leaving the school but after that nothing. Crap that is never good.

I walked over to the bars. "Hey! Is anybody there? Umm I'd like to know why I'm in a cell." I waited a minute and nothing. "Someone there? Anyone?"  
A meek and obviously scared voice replied, "Hello?" a voice I knew.  
"Oh my gosh, Amy is that you? What are you doing here? What happened? Are you okay?" I took a deep breath, trying to peer into the darkness trying to find a hint of Amy.  
" Yes, it's me. I don't know what I'm doing here or what happened. Yeah I'm fine" She sounded weak like she was out of energy and Amy is never out of energy. She usually is so energetic it scares people, people being me. "What about you, Luna? Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened. Yeah I'm fine" She sounded weak like she was out of energy and Amy is never out of energy. She usually is so energetic it scares people, people being me. "What about you, Luna? Are you okay?"

I heard a shuffling sound. "I'm right here at the bars I can kind of see you." I ran back and grabbed the lamp. I could see Amy now her dark red hair messy like she just woke up, the violet knee length sundress she wore this morning was ruffled and covered in dirt. Her red lipstick was smeared all over her mouth but other than that her face was clean. All in all she looked like she had been rolling in the dirt with someone.

I gasped, "What happened to you?" But she didn't answer, she just stared at me her lilac eyes wide as if i'd grown a second head. "What?" I looked down at myself, funny how i never thought to do this before. I was just as dirty as she was, no i was worse. My dark blue plaid skirt that had layers of lace and cotton was torn and ripped, the stockings I wore under them had holes all over one of them was hanging off in shreds, legs were covered in scratches but they didn't hurt, and my black tank top was only a little dirty but i could feel a breeze on my back. From what i could see and feel of my hair it just had dirt in it. I looked like i had been dragged across the floor. Neither of us had shoes. "Oh wow, damn it this was my favorite skirt."

"Forget the skirt, what happened? Where the hell are our shoes? Why aren't we panicking?" I didn't bother tell her she was panicking. But why i wasn't panicking was a good question. Amy dropped to the floor and crossed her legs, elbows on knees. "What are we going to do?"  
I lowered myself to the ground and tried to reach out to her the cells weren't far apart just close enough that if we both stretched we would be able to touch. Amy lifted her hand and grabbed mine. "No matter what happens we won't get separated." I promise. She smiled, nodded then pulled her hand back. "Now let's try to figure out what happened. I remember leaving the school and heading for the park." I squeezed my eyes shut then said, "I think someone was there, but i can't remember who."

When I opened my eyes Amy was frowning. "Do you remember that guy I said I was secretly dating, I was with him we drove to the hill." The hill was on the other side of the park it was where teenagers went to, you know. "So first we started walking then kissing, and then we were on the ground. I think he knocked me out. Oh god Luna. What if he you know, while I was unconscious." She started crying. "I don't feel any different but. What if this is my fault."

Damn I am going to kill him. I wanted to comfort her but she hates that so i said, "Did you get a lamp to, mine is almost done." And it was. The room was getting darker.  
Amy laughed. "Umm no not anymore, I tripped and it brok-"

Just then a door opened and all the lights turned on. A sigh. "I told Alice to leave the lights on." Amy and I both backed away from the bars as the voice neared. A woman walked in front the bars she was beautiful, her hair was a dark chestnut color that fell down in waves around her and her skin was perfect flawless, creamy, pale. The shirt and jeans she was wearing were made to bring attention to her curves. She looked only a few years older than us even younger when she smiled at us. "Oh you're awake. I'm sorry about this," She gestured around the jail. "But we had nowhere else to keep you while we waited for Donny to pick us up."

The entire time she was talking we stood there just staring but now Amy spoke, "Donny? He's taking us somewhere?" So the guy's name is Donny. Amy suddenly got angry. "We are not going anywhere with him. You can't make us." I think she was more objecting to going with him then actually going. "What is going on? What are you going to do with us?"  
The woman gave Amy a sad smile. "He was only taking orders." Amy just huffed. "And as for what's going to happen to you well there is someone we want you to meet. Don't worry we are not going to hurt." I noticed she had a slight English accent and that she kept on looking at me. She seemed trickable enough.

"So what's your name, you haven't told us yet." I said, trying to put on an innocent look.  
Se beamed at me, like she glad I was talking to her. "It's Katie Belmont. It's a really old family name." I was a glimmer of humor in her eyes when she said that.

I smiled. "Oh, well it's nice. Umm where is my bag?" That wasn't what i wasn't planning on asking but it can help in the long run. She walked away and when she came back she a big black bag hanging loosely in one hand. That should be impossible. I know for certain that bag has three oversized text books and two binders that should be heavy. "Yes, that one, There should be an I-pod in the front pocket." An I-phone actually. She gave me the phone through the bars. "Thank you."  
She walked back with bag. While I tried to make a call. No reception in here, Plan B. "Okay the music isn't working. I need to get out of this cell. I'm claustrophobic." I called as an afterthought.

Katie ran back to the bars. "Oh of course you are how could I forget. She as she opened the door. The thing is I'm not Amy is but only in very closed in spaces this was okay. As she let me out my stomach growled, which was another perfect excuse.  
I looked away pretending to be embarrassed. "Sorry I haven't eaten all day. I'm kind of hungry."  
"Food, how could we forget food? I'll be right back, I have to go buy something." And she just raced out.

That was easy, I was planning on waiting till she turned around then hitting her over the head with something. Amy laughed. "Not the brightest bulb in the pack is she? Now let me out of here."

"That isn't nice." She was going to do god knows what to us and yet I feel bad. I crouched down in front of her cell and pulled a pair of pins off my bra strap. This is the result of my mother locking away all the chocolate bars.

Once Amy was out we grabbed our bags. Amy looked at me. "Luna leave it it'll just slow us down."

I shook my head. "It's the only weapon we've got."

She nodded. We walked toward the exit Katie took. It led to a police station. Of course no one has prison cells sitting around in their basement. But it was empty, abandoned and dirty. The doors were boarded up we couldn't open them. Same with the windows. My phone still had no service and the phones here didn't work.

Amy threw the last phone on the floor. "This makes no sense. How did Katie get out? There has to be a way."

"Well there is but it's a secret." Someone spoke from behind us. We spun around and there was a boy. A very hot boy. His eyes were an amber color and his hair was dyed orange. He was tall but not thin, slightly muscled, he had this cocky air about him and danger and cruelty clung to him like a second skin.

By the terror and anger in Amy's eyes I assumed this was Donny. He smiled at Amy "What's wrong?" She just continued to glare. "You know I should be shown more respect considering you were trying to escape." He smiled. "You should be punished."

Amy was shaking now. I slowly slid my bag off my shoulder and into my hand. He started walking toward us. I pushed Amy behind me and as soon as he came close enough I swung the bag towards his face. It sent him sprawling on the floor. I pulled Amy back towards the cells but before I could make it to the door he was there, eyes glowing topaz, no whites. Something tugged at my memory but before I could even start to think about it Donny hit me in my head and sent me flying across the room and over a desk. I was sore and dizzy all over again. Then I heard Amy scream. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees, and then pulled myself up on the desk.

Donny held Amy facing away from him, one hand around her waist the other tilting her head to the side. "I have wanted to do this since we first met." Then he bit her.

**I keep my promises this is chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It took a millisecond for me to understand what he was doing and another for my head to stop spinning then I was over the desk again and running toward them, fist in the air.

Closer I could see blood leaking down her neck and she wasn't struggling anymore. She was enjoying it holding him tightly. Both their eyes were closed. I didn't think I just threw my fist straight into his nose. I don't really have any upper body strength but his head snapped back, dislodging his mouth from Amy's neck. I took this time to pull Amy away but I expected him to fight he didn't and I pulled too hard. She flew into me throwing both of us to the ground.

The room was spinning again. I was sure I had a concussion. I tried to get up but Amy wasn't moving. Donny was holding a hand to his face and muttering to himself, pacing the room. Of course Amy would date someone who isn't mentally stable. I looked back down at Amy she was breathing but unconscious and blood was still leaking down her neck. Oh my god he actually bit her. My arms felt like spaghetti but I managed to push Amy off and sit up. Donny was at a desk now, staring at a phone still muttering. I didn't think he would notice if we left but I didn't was to chance it.

Still facing him I bent over Amy, tearing off a piece of my skirt that was already hanging off and pressing it to her neck and wiping away the blood. I pulled my hand away then froze. Her neck was fine with the exception of two little prick marks not a jagged ugly cut that would have been expected. My mind raced. How is that possible? Did he have fangs? No, he had a perfect set of teeth I saw when he smiled. Then how...? I didn't dwell on it she started bleeding again.

As I was about to press the make-shift cloth back to her neck Amy eyes snapped open. They were unfocused at first then she looked at me. "What happened?" Her voice was scratchy. "Where's Donny? Luna he bit me. Oh god he bit me."

I was about to 'say yeah I saw'. When Donny suddenly screamed out "We can't kill them!" Then he turned around. "But I'm hungry." Okay so he's really crazy not just a slightly 'I need help' but 'full out give me the straight jacket' crazy. Then he turned towards us. "I'll kill them then run it's so simple."

Amy got up slowly. "I'll distract him you run."

"Run where?" I whispered back fiercely. "Later we are going to have a very long conversation about your choice in guys." I said as I held onto the back of her shirt and slowly backed away from the approaching creature.

Amy let out a strangled laugh. "If we survive this I will write everything you say down." She looked around wildly most likely looking for a weapon, shame that there was none. My bag on the other side of the room behind Donny. "I say we go for the cells. We could lock him out."

"Or he'll lock us in and we'd be trapped."

"If you have any better ideas I'd love to hear them." I stayed silent. "Okay then we only have to make it behind the desk and we might have a chance." I didn't bother mentioning that there was no way to make it before he caught us.

Just then Donny boy did something that stopped both of us in our tracks. He grew his teeth, the canines. They were long and sharp, stretching to lightly touch his bottom lip. I looked around again. One word repeating over and over in my head. Weapon, weapon, weapon my head voice sounded as scared and desperate as I felt.

I grabbed Amy's arm and grabbed a lamp off the nearest desk. Then I threw it at him and took off at full speed pulled her towards the basement. I didn't look back to see if I made contact I just kept running. We stumbled down the stairs. We almost made it to a cell when Amy's hand was pulled away from mine.

I turned around and didn't even get a chance to see where she went because I was being thrown across the room. I hit the wall hard, this time I felt the blood running down my head. Definite concussion. Donny's fingers wrapped around my throat, squeezing the air out. I always thought that in movies people who were being choked to death were dumb, why not just play dead? But now I know why because it hurt, they keep trying to get away because they want to escape the pain.

"I won't drink from you." Donny said leaning into me. "You were always nice to me, so I'll do this quickly." He slid me higher up the wall, I could see over his shoulder.

I saw Amy running towards us with a wooden chair and closed my eyes. Trying not to pass out. I heard the chair make impact and shatter but the hands around my neck didn't loosen. Actually one tightened and the other moved. I opened my eyes and watched helplessly as the shock on Amy's face -probably from the chair doing no damage whatsoever- turned into horror as he reached for her neck and threw her against the wall beside me.

"I was going to make you suffer I never really did like you, but I guess this is okay." A sick smile appeared on Donny's face as he spoke, then -even though I thought it was impossible at this point- his hands tightened again.

I can't believe I'm going to die at seventeen, at the hands of a vampire. If I could laugh I would. Who would ever have thought that I would be killed by a crazy vampire?

What about mom? My eyes filled. Pictures of my free spirited, fun loving mother filled my head. Her long dark chestnut colored hair swinging around her as we danced around the house on my birthday. Her lilac eyes staring at me with concern when I came home crying because a boy said he didn't like me. And the look of worry, anger and fierce protectiveness in her eyes when I came on with a bruise on my arm from a soccer ball, that was deliberately kicked at me. Tears spilled over. How many times has she told me she wouldn't know what she would do with herself if anything happened to me? I don't even remember the last thing I said to her.

Distantly I heard Amy say, "I'm so sorry." I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, but the lack of oxygen finally got to me and the pain went away, I stopped struggling, and my eyes started to close.

Suddenly Donny jerked once and his skin began to pale and crack and he just fell apart crumbled like dust, dropping me and Amy to the ground. My vision was blurry. I knew I was going to pass out. I looked up and saw a boy standing next to Kelly.

"I knew we shouldn't have brought him with us, he was insane. He might have killed her." I recognized his voice but I couldn't place it. I was to dizzy. He crouched down in front of me. "I think she's okay just, unconscious. You check Lucinda." I was fading, i could feel it. The boy leaned closer and I saw his face, felt the shock of recognition then the darkness took over.

** I know this is short but i really wanted to move on. I will try my best to post again soon and make it longer. Pls R&R. This is the new updated version edited. I'll will start to write again soon**


	5. Chapter 5

She knew this was a dream the second she walked into the room. First of all because she was in a mansion, secondly she could see herself sitting in the room sitting on a couch, as if she was watching a television show though she looked a little different, older. She was also wearing a pretty frilly dress and her hair was up in a tight bun. All in all she thought she looked like someone right out of a Johanna Lindsay novel.

"Still giving me the silent treatment? Are we going to have this argument every time I suggest finding husbands?" She heard the words flow from her mouth or at least the body she was in the one standing at the door, but it sounded wrong a higher soprano. The other girl was blatantly ignoring her. "Look we're almost nineteen and this is our second season are you really going to waste it pining over some man"

The sitting girl finally decided to acknowledge the existence of the standing girl with a glare. "He wasn't just some man Lucinda he was my perfect man." The sitter got this dreamy far away look. "He was sweet and refined and it was almost as if he knew me," She sighed then shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

She could feel the temper of the soprano – Lucinda- rising. It was an odd thing to feel yourself getting angry but not actually have it affect you the girl thought. "Yes I've never been in love but neither have you you're just using this man as an excuse not to get married. If you want to be an old maid then you go right on ahead just don't take me with you!" Lucinda stormed out the room and then everything went black again.

Amy's P.O.V

Luna was shifting in my lap and groaning. The lump on her head was still there but had stopped bleeding; whatever they gave her must have worked. But didn't mean I trusted them anymore then I did before.

To say the least I was surprised when Erik walked in and staked Donny -He literally used a piece of wood and stabbed him through the heart!- At first I thought 'oh my gosh he must a vampire hunter' Then Kelly walks in and he says "I told you we shouldn't have used him. He's dangerous and crazy." He walked over to Luna, who was unconscious on the ground.

I wanted to crawl over to her but I couldn't even lift a finger. Erik ordered Kelly to check on me. I knew there was something about him that I didn't like the moment he transferred to Dawn Crest High. I told Luna constantly he seemed like the bad boy you didn't want to know. But who am I to talk I was with the crazy guy who just tried to kill us. The crazy vampire, not guy, it wasn't human. It sounds crazy thinking about it. How did I never notice?

"Are you going to sit there and glare at me the entire ride?" Erik asked looking at me from the rear view mirror. If it wasn't for the fact he was five times my size I'd have done more than just glare at him.

So instead I asked. "Why are you doing this?" Damn the fact that my voice shook. I was tired but I refused to sleep before Luna woke up or at all if I could help it.

"Cutting right to the chase, are we? Well I have a question for you. How is it that Donny got past your uncanny ability to see through glamours?"

I frowned. What the hell is he talking about? I asked as much.

He laughed and Kelly murmured mostly to herself, I think. "I guess it didn't carry over."

"You guys are crazy. Someone is going to come looking for us." I said with a lot more certainty then I felt.

He sighed. "And what do you think they're going to find? There are no signs of struggle and the cells that you we're kept in are six miles out of town."

_Six miles! _Okay Amy calm down breath. We can find a way out as soon as Luna wakes up we can escape and hitch a ride to the nearest town. Though so far there was nothing around for miles. I had no clue where we were.

"Fine you can take me but please bring Luna back her mom is going to be so worried and-"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Erik said between clenched teeth. Something about what I said must have upset him.

"She didn't do anything. She didn't even know about Donny."

"This has nothing to do with Donny."

"Then why?"

"We are trying to help a friend. You can understand that can't you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "No I wouldn't and anyone _I _would consider a friend wouldn't want me to."

Another sigh but this one sounded more like a hiss. "Look Lucinda-"

"That's not my name. It's Amy. We've had three classes together and you can't even bother to remember that." _Not the time or place, Amy. _"How long have you had us anyways? One day? Two?"

He didn't reply.

"It's Friday." Kelly said.

Friday what day was it when we left? "It was Wednesday when I saw Donny you've had us for three days?" Now the panic set in.

Erik looked in the rearview mirror again. "Kelly, were almost there." He said warningly.

She nodded and looked back at me and apologetic smile on her face I'm sorry she mouthed. Then her eyes were glowing, no whites like Donny's but blue.

Then I passed out.

Luna's P.O.V

I turned over in the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in. It was almost like floating on a cloud. My back has never felt this good. Then I sighed because I knew I wasn't at home and that whole vampire scenario wasn't a dream. I always slept deeply but when I woke up I was completely coherent. I was never inflicted with the fuzzy confusion most people suffer from when they wake.

Fairly certain there were no one in the room I opened my eyes, sat up and took a good look around. The room was huge maybe three times the size of my old room. Everything was a shade of purple. Purple curtains, a purple carpet, the bed sheets were purple and all the pillows were all separate shades of purple with different designs. It was dizzying

There were no windows and four doors. One was wide open and showed the bathroom the other three were closed. I crept silently to the first door. Taking a deep breath I pulled it open and it lead to a walk in closet each rack filled with clothes. Mostly dresses but I think I could see a few pairs of jeans folded on a shelf. Further inspection reveled that there were no exits.

I went to the bathroom next and it ended with the same result. Going to the next door I tried to twist the knob and it was locked, from the outside. Moving to the last door I realized there might be a guard or something out there I went inside and unplugged the lamp that was on the bedside table. Raising it above my head with one hand I opened the door with the other.

The door opened to a room exactly like mine. Except it was blue in all the places mine was purple and in the bed I saw a shock of fiery red hair among all the purple pillows. I launched myself on to the bed, dropping the lamp on the floor, and started shaking Amy frantically.

"Amy! Amy! Come on wake up!"

She started groaning. Then yawned and opened her eyes. As soon as they focused she popped up almost smacking me right in the face.

"That bitch!" She shouted.

"What?"

"I can't believe that actually worked too." She continued and slid off the bed.

"Huh?"

"She put me to sleep."

"Who? What are you talking about?" She wasn't making any sense.

She rolled her eyes as if I was supposed to know what she was talking about. "Kelly." She said. Then her eyes filled. "And he just stood there and watched." That was Amy she just took people on an emotional rollercoaster at least when she wasn't being her usual energizer bunny self she went back and forth between emotions so often it left me confused.

"Kelly put you to sleep?" I asked.

She sighed again. "Yes! Gosh and you thought I had bad taste in guys. Erik is the one that planned this whole thing out. That jerk, that crazy jerk." We were back to angry.

But that did catch my attention. "What do you mean by Erik planned this out?"

She looked at me and frowned. "It's exactly what is sounded like. You saw him didn't you?"

I shook my head. " I saw someone I recognized but there is no way Erik did this. He was still in detention when I left and he couldn't have seen where I went and he just couldn't do this."

"It's obvious he's working with other people; Kelly and Donny for one." She rolled her shoulders. "For all you know it could have been Kelly who knocked you out and brought you here."

"It wasn't her." I said immediately. I wasn't sure how I knew but I did.

Amy slid off the bed and stood up stretching. "Whatever. We have got to get out of here. They are crazy who knows how far we are from home. What do you think we should do?" She looked down at me. This was definitely different. As if it was a rule of nature Amy wasn't serious she did immature things and didn't know how to act in situation that required her to be rational. Right now she was calm and thinking things through and it was odd. I would have said so but I got distracted.

I opened my mouth then closed it back staring at her outfit. She was no longer wearing her purple sundress instead she was wearing a dress but it was navy blue and a lot shorter ending mid thigh it was ruffled and it billowed out around her and there was a ribbon . I loved it. It was something I would wear.

Looking down at myself I realized they had changed me too. But I wasn't wearing anything as fabulous just a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Disappointing.

My staring got Amy to look down and she gasped.

"I am going to kill him!"

* * *

Hope u guys enjoyed it. R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay this is stupid." I said to Amy dropping the lamp to the floor. "My arms hurt."

Amy gave me an exasperated sigh. "Come on Luna. If we catch one of them off guard we can use them as leverage to get out of here." She held her lamp over her shoulder like it was a baseball bat.

"Yeah because that worked so well with Donny." I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on the bed. "At most we'll piss them off and they'll toss us out a window."

We decided to hole up in Amy's room. Barricading the door leading to my room with a desk chair, i was supposed to be standing guard just in case someone entered from my room and tried to come here. Amy stood next to the door that we assumed led outside or at least to a hallway.

"Then one of us can run and go get help."

I snorted. "Yeah that is if the five story drop doesn't break our neck or legs."

"I still think we can tie some sheets or something together and climb down." Amy came and sat with me on the bed, setting the lamp down next to her.

"Even if we could make one long enough it won't support our weight and it will unravel. Did you forget the tree incident? If I remember correctly that was your idea too."

She laughed and dropped back onto the bed. "First of all we were like 10 and not in any form of girl scouts our tying skills were practically nonexistent. Secondly it wasn't exactly my idea that kid Tod told us about it. I thought it was worth looking into."

Now I was laughing. "You are so lucky my mom was there and she saw it coming undone before you fell."

"Yeah she caught me like I was a football slid right into it."

I sighed. "Do you think she's okay?"

"Yeah. Right now she is probably planning out your punishment for going missing for so long. When we get back odds are you won't see the light of day ever again."

"I bet it won't even matter that I was kidnapped."

"Nope plus you were sent to detention and skipped class. You'll be grounded until your wrinkles have wrinkles."

Just as I was about to speak we heard the click of the door being unlocked. Amy jumped up raising her lamp over her shoulder as I lunged for mine. I was on my feet when the door opened and Kelly stepped in.

She frowned at our aggressive stance. "I just came to tell you guys that lunch is ready. What are you doing?"

Amy spoke first. "You're going to let us out or so help me I'll beat your head in." She brandished her weapon.

"Oh thank god I thought you guys were fighting." Kelly let out a sigh of relief.

Amy blinked. "Did you hear me? I said lets us out."

"I can't do that. Besides those won't hurt me."

Then Amy got a look on her face and I knew what she was going to do.

"Amy don't-"

Too late Amy had already started charging at Kelly lamp raised high above her head and a battle cry tearing out her throat.

Kelly moved out of the way, plucked the lamp out of Amy's hand, and was on the other side of the room in mere seconds. If I blinked I would've missed it. Amy landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"I'm so sorry Lu- umm Amy. That was an accident, reflex. Are you okay?"

I ran over to help Amy up. "Just peachy." She said as she struggled to her feet then rolled her shoulders a couple times before her hand flashed out and pulled the door shut. Kelly left the key in so Amy was able to lock it. "That was easier than I thought it would have been."

I left out a deep breath. "So that was planned?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Nope all accidental."

We jumped back when we heard something (probably Kelly) smash against the door.

"Let's go we probably don't have much time." We ran down the long hall lit only by candles. At the back of my mind I thought. _Do they have to be so stereotypical? _But I didn't have time to dwell on it. The hall led to a grand-staircase. When me went down Amy headed for the double doors and I stopped her."

"What?" She whispered an even that sounded loud in the silence. "That's the exit."

I shook my head. "I don't like so. We were on the fifth floor we only went down one set of stairs. That probably leads to a ball room or something. We have to keep going down."

"Thank god for your architectural know how."

It took a second for us to decide which hallway to take next. We choose right when the double doors opened and Erik stepped in.

Now he frowned at seeing us. "What are you two doing and where is Kelly?"

Amy was right. Again no time to dwell. She snuck a look at me before saying. "She sent us down for lunch."

He arched an eyebrow at us. "And you came down here willingly?" He looked at me and I looked away.

I still couldn't find my voice.

"Well we haven't eaten for about three days. That is if it's still friday."

"Actually it's Sunday."

Five days. We went five days without food and we weren't tired or even hungry. We've been running and haven't even stopped to take a breath. What have they done to us?

I could tell that Amy was concerned too but she didn't say anything.

"Anyways where's the food?"

Erik stepped aside and waved us into the room. As we passed Amy said. "Kelly said she going to need some help. She's in Luna's room."

His arm shot out preventing us from going in and narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Help with what?"

She held her ground. "How would I know? I don't think you tell your prisoners the ins and outs of your grand master plan."

Erik flinched like she hit him and his eyes flashed to me again. "You're not prisoners."

At that I got angry. "Sure we not. It's not like you took us from our homes and held us for five days, you didn't lock us in cages while leaving us with a psychopath, you definitely didn't just have us locked in a room with no way to get out and, right now your letting us go, right?"

Now Amy raised an eyebrow. Erik looked away and cleared his throat a couple times. "I'm going to see what Kelly wants." And he disappeared.

"Bravo." Amy said and clapped twice.

I shook my head. "No time lets go." We ran again going down the right hall that lead to a spiral staircase. When we made it to the bottom I counted that we went down three floors.

"I think we should try to find a garage or at least a car." Amy suggested.

"Good idea." I nodded.

"It would've been a great idea if you hadn't been caught." I turned around and there stood the strawberry blond from detention.

* * *

The lights were pretty. That's the first thing I noticed as I walked into the ballroom. My dress was sweeping around my feet. The people were so fancy, all in either a dress or tux, I've never been somewhere like this. I looked around the room but I didn't see him. I made three rounds and still couldn't find him. Maybe he didn't come. Just the thought made me want to cry. I sat at a random table and watched people mingle, I got bored of that quickly so I watched the dancers, all so pretty and elegant. I wanted to dance with him like that, a chance to be close to him, to have him hold me and twirl me around the room.

A White gloved hand appeared next to me and I smiled. "You know for a minute I thought u weren't…" As I spoke I looked up slowly and my smile disappeared. Some boy stood there blond, brown-eyed not him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me, he had a cute smile. He was cute, yes, but not him.

I shook my head, making the curls bounce around my face. "No thank you."

He frowned and walked away. Eight more offers to dance later I was ready to leave. I was no longer in the partying mood and my rejections were getting a bit snappish. I cut the last one off before he could say two words. I stood up and rolled my shoulders. I started to make my way through the crowded room. Everyone was dancing now and I was pulled at for a dance every few seconds. It was so irritating.

I finally made it out and headed for the door when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dance position. Without even asking! At this point my patience ran out and I was going to slap the rude stranger. As I lifted my hand from his shoulder where he placed it, I looked up and met black eyes hidden behind a phantom of the opera mask.

A smile spread across my face. "You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" He said and begun the waltz.

We danced and danced song after song. I didn't leave is arms once. We didn't talk though we never do. I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. It didn't matter when we were together that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two really are stupid. I can't believe you fell for that." Sandra, the strawberry blond, said again. "With Kelly it's a given but Erik? I am severely disappointed in you."

Sandra stared at both Kelly's and Erik's bent heads from where she stood near the double doors. That led not to a ballroom but a huge dining room with a long table where Erik and Kelly sat at one end and Amy and I sat on the opposite eating.

We didn't notice the first time we almost entered the room but the table was covered in food. We weren't hungry but after five minutes of awkward silence we decided to just starting forking things in our mouths to keep us distracted but once we started it was like all the hunger from the last five days stacked up and came back with a vengeance.

We didn't know the name of a single thing there but it all tasted amazing.

"Please be careful not to choke, Luna." Kelly said, ignoring Sandra. "You're eating a bit fast."

"Well… if you hadn't… starved us for… five days." Amy said between bites.

"We didn't…" Luke started looking up but once he looked at me he signed and bent his head once again but not before I saw the guilt flash before his eyes.

Once I felt full enough I leaned back in my seat and looked around the room. "So are we the only people here?"

Sandra walked over to the table. "If you mean the only living breathing people here then yes, if you mean in general then yes again. For now"

"You know you could've just said yes period." Amy muttered under her breath.

Sandra frowned. "You know you used to be the quiet polite one."

Amy glared and I cut in before she got herself killed. "You guys want to explain all this. Why you kidnapped us, what you are, why we're here?"

"We need you for a friend." Kelly answered this time. "He's not doing very well and we are hoping you can help."

"But what can we do?" Amy asked.

Kelly looked from me to Amy and back. "Well it's just you."

"Me?" My voice squeaked.

Kelly nodded. "Yes well the thing is-"

"You will find out later." Sandra said cutting Kelly off, "as for your other question I'd assume it was obvious, we're vampires."

"But how?"

"How are you human? We just are."

"Are you born vampires or do you have to be fed blood and bitten?" Amy asked.

Sandra smirked. "Magic."

"Was Donny going to turn me?"

Kelly spoke again. "No. He was only supposed to watch you. But the day you caught him he had to find another reason to be around you."

"So he was only…" Amy trailed off.

I felt bad for her but I know she wouldn't want me to start comforting her in front of these people.

"Then why did he try to kill us?" I asked.

Erik chose this time to speak. "That was not supposed to happen. I swear the last thing we want is for you to get hurt. Either of you."

Sandra gave him an odd look before looking back at me. "Erik's right it wasn't our intention for him to attack you these last few centuries have been very hard on him. It's tough for him to control his impulses."

"Centuries? So you really can live forever."

"Not really our life span is just longer than yours. Eventually we do grow old and die but that takes a very long time. One is more likely to get staked before they die of natural causes."

I was about to ask another question when from the corner of my eye I saw a tear slip down Amy's face. So instead I said. "Can we go back to our rooms now?"

Amy shook her head and wiped the tears away. "No it's okay. You said that we were the only ones here for now. Is someone else coming?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then Kelly said slowly. "Several people will be coming this is a shared home. Everyone comes back around this time."

Amy looked back and forth between them. "What was with the hesitation? Are we not supposed to be here?"

They replied with silence. I picked up on what Amy was getting at. "Wait so if we're not supposed to be here what's going to happen when they see us? Are they going to kill us?"

Erik again jumped to our defense. "No! Never, no one here would even consider it."

Sandra spoke now. "Maybe it is time for you two to go to your rooms. I sure you remember the way." Amy looked like she wanted to ask some more questions but I tugged on her arm and led her to the large double doors. "By the way don't bother trying to leave we will catch you and this time we till tie you to chairs."

We ignored her and continued walking. Once we were back in my room Amy broke down and cried while I patted her head and apologized because in the end this was my fault.

Kelly's P.O.V

Once Amy and Luna left we all took a second to listen and make sure they went to their room. Super hearing was a perk of being a vampire but sometimes you heard things you didn't want to. Like now I could hear Amy crying and I felt guilty. We did this.

When I heard the door close I turned to Sandra and Erik who both had solemn looks on their faces.

"They're right, you know. If the others get here before he does or even before Mikeala gets back. They will be killed or worse." I said.

Erik growled. "Nothing like that is going to happen."

I sighed. "We can't be sure that they won't be attacked."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Erik!" Sandra snapped sharply. "You need to calm down whatever you're feeling for her you've got to squash it. She belongs to him."

Looking away Erik said. "I know that. It's why I'm trying to protect her."

His tone sounded false even to my ears even though as vampires we have beyond perfected the art of lying.

"Erik." I started slowly. "Maybe it would be better you leave for now. Just until everyone else gets here, you know?"

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to need as much help as you can get once they do come."

"Erik…"

"I'm staying end of conversation." He got up and disappeared from the room.

Sandra looked at me. "He is going to complicate everything."

"I know."

"We may have to…"

"I know."


End file.
